


Frozen

by Surveycorpse



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual relationship, M/M, not quite yet though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surveycorpse/pseuds/Surveycorpse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and his friends have never seen snow in person, but, now that they have, they can't get enough of it. Unfortunately, when there's snow, there's usually ice and Eren is going to wish that he had never walked over that frozen river. Of course, the event brings on a new aspect of his life that he never thought he would experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, my first SNK fic hooray! This is based off a prompt that I received from "anonymous" on tumblr. I'm glad I got it because I think it's going to be really fun in the long run.
> 
> Mmkay I did my best to remain true to the characters' personalities. It's a bit difficult because you only ever see them when they're fighting titans but I tried :)
> 
> I would really really REALLY appreciate if you guys could leave a comment at the end of this fic. I plan on adding some chapters, but I'm not going to if nobody likes it so please give me a reason to continue
> 
> I know this chapter is short, but I hope for them to get longer.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

Eren and his friends were bundled up in the Survey Corps barracks, some huddled against each other and others sitting as close to the roaring flames of the fireplace as they could get. It was a cozy enough room; small, dark wood lining the walls, the ceiling, the floor, but, for some reason, they were all unable to warm themselves up. Eren, Armin, and Mikasa sat together by one of the many fireplaces, their bodies pressed up against each other and their legs crossed, knees touching knees and shoulders touching shoulders. A green blanket with the Survey Corps emblem was spread across their laps.

“Why the fuck is it so cold,” Eren muttered, his breath coming out in a puff of white air. Normally, it wouldn’t have bothered him because he’d be out fighting titans and there would be no time to think about such trivial things, but that was no longer possible now that they had finally wiped them all out. That’s right, the titans were gone and it was all thanks to Eren and the Survey Corps. Well, mostly Levi and Erwin, but who was keeping track?

The eradication happened on a day similar to this, although the sun was out instead of hidden behind a wall of clouds. The Survey Corps had gotten more members about a year after Eren had joined. Enough that it was almost easy to wipe out the titans. It was a benefit for humanity as a whole, but not for Eren himself; now, he had nothing to do. All he could do was wait for an opportunity to go home. 

The sad thing was, he would miss all of this: the fighting, the camaraderie, the feeling that he was actually doing something useful for once, but, ultimately, he was glad that life was about to go back to normal. Well, as normal as life could get when your mother was dead and your father was god knows where. 

“Eren, calm down,” Mikasa chided, her gray eyes coming to rest on his face. “We won’t be here for much longer. Corporal Levi told us that he was taking care of transportation, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah, I remember. Doesn’t mean I have to be happy about sitting here and freezing my ass off,” Eren retorted. 

Mikasa held Levi in high regard while Eren did not. He had a bit of a short temper when it came to the captain, but Mikasa treated the man with utmost respect. He did save her life, after all, sustaining an injury when he did, which he has, gratefully, never brought up. 

The third person in the group of friends, Armin, tended to stay out of the pairs’ bickering. Usually when he tried, he was forced to choose a side and that usually ended with the cold shoulder from both of them. This time, to avoid speaking, he had taken a special interest in the leg of one of the many wooden tables around the room.  


Mikasa rolled her eyes, but kept her mouth shut. Today was supposed to be a good day; they were all going home. She, unlike Eren, would not miss fighting the titans. It was something she was good at, but not something that she enjoyed. She only joined the Survey Corps because Eren insisted on doing so and she needed to look after him. 

Levi entered then, wearing his trademark deadpan expression. He held a power in his posture that was actually surprising, considering how short he was. Someone who barely cleared 5 feet shouldn’t have stopped an entire room of people from talking, but Levi was able to do it. 

Every face in the small room turned to look at him, their eyes glued to his face and their ears eager to hear what he was going to say. He was finally about to let them go home. 

“Bad news. The Military Police are restricting access to the paths. In other words, there’s no going in and there’s no going out.”

There was a collective groan from the group at Levi’s words.

“What? But my mother was making me dinner!” Sasha whined. “Potato salad, potato soup, boiled potatoes. Potatoes!” She looked like she was about to cry. That girl really did like potatoes. 

Jean threw up his hands. “Great! We are finally able to go home and now we can’t even do that because of the fucking Military Police! Those goddamn bastards!”

Levi shot Jean a stern look and he shut his mouth immediately. The man’s dark gray eyes moved slowly around the room, stopping when they met with Eren’s. 

Eren’s sea-green eyes grew wide. Why is he looking at me like that? Like I’m a hamburger or something? He averted his eyes, Levi’s gaze making him too uncomfortable to continue to make eye contact. 

The captain cleared his throat and adressed the entire room when he said “it looks as though we will be spending a little bit more time together.” 

Jean sighed in exasperation. “Why exactly are we being forced to stay here?” He was unable to keep his loud mouth shut.

Levi slowly met his eyes. “Snow,” he answered simply.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have time, please leave a comment or a complaint or constructive criticism, whatever you can. I'd love to continue with this story but I need a little push so please leave something!


End file.
